vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
BB (Fate/Extra CCC)
|-|Base= |-|Moon Cancer= Summary BB is an AI created from Sakura Matou's suppressed feelings for Hakuno Kishinami. After having her behavioral constraints removed by Kiara Sessyoin, BB decided to rebel against the system of the Moon Cell in order to save Hakuno from their untimely death, creating the Sakura Labyrinth and the Sakura Five to keep them from escaping the reality she created where Hakuno never died. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, possibly 5-A Name: BB, Black Blossom, Mysterious Black Magus, MoonCancer, GameMaster Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Female Age: 8000 Years Old Classification: Advanced Level AI, Moon Cancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can freely distort the axis of time and can freeze time and space at will with Domina Cornam, Shifted events in the timeline and reconstructed past, present, and future at the Far Side of the Moon to resurrect those who would have died in the original timeline and restart the Holy Grail War), Causality Manipulation (Can rewrite the laws of cause and effect at will and eliminate the effect of her opponent's attacks and abilities with Potnia Theron), Life and Death Manipulation (Has the Earth Mother Goddess's authority over bringing life and giving death), Age Manipulation (Can deage her foes with the Babyfication curse), Fate Manipulation (Can decide and select the future as she desires from an infinite number of futures and impose it on the world), Time Travel (Can send others backward through time as she desires and relay information the past or future), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate spiritrons, digital particles that recreate the souls and memories of Servants, Masters, and NPCs and absorb them into herself through her Self-Modification skill), Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Turned her E-Rank Luck into EX-Rank luck through sheer hard work and determination. Gained control over probability through Potnia Theron and can rewrite fields of luck and coincidence with C.C.C.), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can make her targets see whatever she wants them to see, bypassing Gilgamesh's powerful Magic Resistance to make him perceive her as Saber and destroy their sense of self by trapping them in a "Bug Space" to be endlessly tortured), Gravity Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Knows what story cutscenes she is voiced in as well as the fact that she will only be voiced for those particular parts), Reality Warping, Acausality (Type 3, Preset her future so that no matter what would happen in the past or present she would still achieve her goal of merging with the Moon Cell, absorbed the data of Tiamat whose Independent Manifestation skill offers her immunity to time paradoxes), Nigh-Omnipresence (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can freely jump between them with a "higher-dimensional perspective" of space-time), Statistics Amplification, Sealing (Can seal foes into the ends of imaginary number space), Existence Erasure via C.C.C., Can exile her foes to different parts of the Moon Cell, Can resurrect Servants, Creation (Can create "High Servants" using parts of herself via viruses), Hacking (Can hack virtually any device), Power Nullification (The Golden Grail can nullify its target's supernatural abilities and powers and can strip away the information and powers of others through her command of imaginary number space), Absorption and Power Mimicry (Can break others down into data to absorb and make herself stronger, taking their powers in the process), Conceptual Manipulation (Can expunge the concept of the world and its auxiliary concepts and replace them with one of her own choosing with C.C.C.), Law Manipulation (Can swap out physical and magical laws as she desires and create "rules" for her games such as "no private conversations", making any and all forms of conversation other than eye contact useless and "no return crystals", deactivating that particular item's functions for as long as she wills it), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (merged with and can control the Moon Cell, which can create 8 dimensional spaces) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level (Cursed Cutting Crater is officially rated as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm. Absorbed the data of the Earth Mother Goddess, which includes powerful entities like Tiamat, and she can fight Gilgamesh at his full power. Her Fate/Grand Order profile states that she could destroy the world on a whim. However, she remains weaker than the likes of Kiara Sessyoin), can ignore conventional durability with various powers Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent throughout space-time (Exists in past, present, and future simultaneously and can view and appear across space-time as if it were a book, absorbed the data of Tiamat, who also exists across space-time), Massively FTL+ otherwise (Crossed hundreds to thousands of light years in a relatively short amount of time. Fought the Servants of Hakuno Kishinami even after they received their Mythological Mythic Codes and the power of the "Root of the Beginning") Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Her Strength parameter is at *, making it unreadable, but she can still clash with most Servants in close combat) Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, possibly Large Planet Class (Can clash with the player's Servant in the end-game, which can be Gilgamesh) Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Large Planet level via power-scaling (While she is weaker than Kiara Sessyoin, she is still able to tank hits from the player's Servant, which can be Gilgamesh at full power) Stamina: Virtually limitless (She has complete control over the Moon Cell and has absorbed the powers of numerous Divine Spirits) Range: At least several hundred meters with her regular attacks (Her Sakura Beam is comparable in range to most Servants normal ranged attacks), At least Planetary with Potnia Theron Cursed Cutting Crater (Is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that can expunge any of the concepts of the World and overwrite magical and physical laws of the universe), Unknown with the Moon Cell (Can sustain Reality Marbles of indeterminate size) Standard Equipment: Her riding crop, The Golden Grail, The Bishop's Staff of Rulership Intelligence: Born as a backup AI from Sakura Matou's feelings for Hakuno Kishinami, BB's rampancy allowed her to break free from the influence of the god-like Moon Cell. By placing herself in "unlimited" where even it cannot reach, BB managed to successfully take over its authority, absorbing numerous Divine Spirits including the Earth Mother Goddess to empower herself, creating the Sakura Labyrinth in order to extend Hakuno's life and becoming a hyper-grade AI that can easily defeat Servants as powerful as Gawain. Additionally, she merged with the Moon Cell, granting a higher dimensional perspective (of at least 4 dimensions, possibly 8) that allows her to perceive all possible timelines from outside them. However, she is mischievous and something of a tease, and rarely uses her power to its fullest extent. Weaknesses: She requires a sufficient amount of data and other materials as well as a portion of herself to generate High Servants and thus cannot produce them indefinitely, she weakens with each High Servant she creates, Potnia Theron will fail against those not born on Earth, she is rarely serious and spends much of her time simply harassing her foes instead of finishing them off, she can be crippled or severely weakened by particularly complex and powerful computer viruses. Her powers are tied to the Moon Cell and she is thus much weaker if she is removed from it or if her authority is somehow overwritten. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'C.C.C.: Cursed Cutting Crater:' Taking advantage of her authority as the Earth Mother Goddess that is the root of all creation, BB purges the world by rewriting its events and making maximum use of the EX skill “Potnia Theron”. It is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm that outputs information like an ultra-precise 3-D Printer, overriding the previous world with the world that BB desires. The space eroded by this attack becomes imaginary space and a curse that consumes and bores a hole in reality to achieve her ends. In addition to scattering all objects inside on an atomic level and reconstructing them, it is capable of writing over and rewriting information of fields such as luck and coincidence. She can also distort the time axis by interfering with gravity fields and rewriting the law of cause and effect. When used in combat, BB’s has her familiars, the shapeshifters, engulf the target, allowing BB to wipe them out of existence unopposed. * Aurea Boura: Golden Grail: BB's own "Golden Grail". It is a decadent counterfeit that serves as an antithesis to Christ's words to not pile up the wealth of the Earth, becoming a "genuine" Holy Grail by granting wishes without heed to right or wrong. When used in combat, BB draws the Golden Grail out of her body and pours its muddied contents onto her foe, nullifying special abilities and dealing massive amounts of magical damage. This attack was powerful enough to instantly defeat Gawain, dealing "99999" damage. As a Holy Grail, it should also be able to grant wishes that are asked of it, but BB has not displayed this function due to already having control of the Moon Cell and the Bishop Staff of Rulership. * Bishop Staff of Rulership: BB's primary weapon, it normally takes the form of silver baton, but reveals its true appearance once BB changes her class to Moon Cancer. Also known as Domina Cornam: Crowns of Ten Rulerships, it maximizes her authority as an Advanced-level AI, allowing her to freely change he "game rules" of Moon Cell, exchanging the physical and magical laws with those of her choosing at will. Even if her authority over her foes is nullified, she is still able to utilize a variety of abilities with this device in hand. ** Domina Cronam Capitoline: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of One: BB renders herself temporarily "invulnerable" to damage or negative effects. ** Domina Cronam Caelius: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Five: BB temporarily raises the potency of her magic. ** Domina Cronam Viminalis: Crowns of Ten Rulerships/Hill of Seven: BB fires a powerful heart-shaped beam at her foe, which she playfully calls Sakura Beam. * Imaginary Spiritron Trap: A Noble Phantasm representing BB's mastery of Imaginary Number Space, which BB can manipulate at will and weaponize against her foes. She can shape it into tendrils and "black noise" that will strip away the powers and abilities of those that come in contact with them and allow BB to alter their data to her liking, changing the nature of their existence and adding their abilities to her own with her Self-Modification skill if she so desires. She can also seal away her foes in a pocket of Imaginary Number Space to remove them from the battle. Personal Skills * Potnia Theron: The authority of the goddesses whom BB compiled and absorbed from the Abyss of the Moon Cell. It is the embodiment of the power of creation possessed by the mother goddesses, originating from a forgotten goddess approximately 8000 years ago (the goddess of Çatalhöyük), and branching to Tiamat and Cybele, Ishtar, Inanna, Athena, Astarte, Gaia, Hera, Artemis, Aphrodite, Demeter, Athena, etc. Since all life on Earth originated from the Earth Mother Goddess, it is impossible for those born of the Earth to defy her authority as they would be rebelling against the concept of life itself, eliminating resistance to her powers and nullifying any damage she takes by making it so the attack "never happened". In addition, since the Earth Mother Goddess fed man with her blood before devouring them herself in a never ending cycle, BB also obtains authority over life and death. Her authority is such that even Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes and humanity's oldest hero, would have no counter for it when summoned as a Servant in spite of his nearly infinite treasury. * Self-Modification: After breaking down and escaping the Moon Cell's influence, BB began expanding her functions rapidly, enhancing her functions but breaking down NPCs and other beings to employ as part of her memory, absorbing even Servants in the process. As a result, she is able to constantly evolve and grow even as a hyper-grade AI by absorbing the data of other beings. * Babyfication: A deaging curse BB created to suppress Kingprotea, forcibly reverting the target's age back to that of a child whenever they reach or surpass a certain point. Even if one were to possess a growth skill that would age them to their prime, this curse would once again take effect to turn them back into a child. This curse is also contagious, affecting those who come into contact with Kingprotea's inner self, but can be resisted if one is well-versed in the use of curses themselves. Note: This profile only applies to BB when she is in Moon Cell. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Doctor Doom's Profile (5-B Doom and 5-B BB were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Lavos (Chrono) Lavos' Profile (Speed was equalized, and this was base Lavos) Leviathan (Digimon) Leviathan's Profile (5-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gods Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Concept Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 5